Erika "Warmecht" Torabaasu
d6605786f2b90a9674c5294fc504688a84151df9.jpg "If you had to see how many people die by the hands of your so called comrades.. Could you even partake on life like I do...?" -Erika '' Appearance a9d2a6d9979e092d8d802a1f6625b892.jpg Erika has icy blue hues,if looked into really well you can see what pain and suffering she had seen also been through. Her pale skin with tattoos covering each of her arms. Her ashy blonde hair thats always wrapped up in a low ponytail. Her physique is rather muscular and slim at the same time. Erika resembles each of her parents, but more to the mothers side of course refering to the strong genes of blonde hair and blue eyes of the Torabaasu's. Lastly, she is always appeared with war scars that are visible. Behavior/Personality 1c81547e2b6860d07aeafe09b910c847.jpg The Behavior of '''Erika' Varies to Angst then back to normal antisocial rude young adult. Due to her thick german accent she normally stays silent but most likely she fails, bringing her to abruptly speak her mind. She is brash rude yet polite. Being a one of a kind.. she is a defintion of a Rebel. Although she had been a Ex Nazi Soilder due to being exiled from saving atleast about 99,000 jews from murders of her SS crew that assembled and ran the Concentration Camp called, Erwartet den Tod '''which meant '''Awaits Death. So this had brought her to be cold and brash toward any socialization. Nobody really knows that she was a hero throughout the holocaust, due to hiding from the rest of the Nazi's she had fought with. which they had some who were still alive to exterminate the traitor. Though with a personality as hard headed like a rock, nobody can bring this blondie down. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral 2c7592bf88b1c5eaf89e2b4aba992c45da8308d1_hq.jpg 'Occupation/Class' Ex-Nazi Soldier ' ' 1c795296d7370c47244af114912fc5b8.jpg ' 'Fighting Style Erika has been trained from Special Hand to Hand Combat. By her Mother Karlene Torabaasu giphynnnn.gif Allies 4802a570d2b0ca13d9534e055f159a53e67d1f63_hq.jpg Helga Himmel Schwarf Info: Coming Soon 'Enemies' ' super_soldier_nazi_general_by_sbraithwaite-d6zoyrz.jpg ' Hanzel Goeth Info: Coming Soon. World-of-1920-u.jpg Neo-Nazi's '''Who Work for Hanzel Goeth''' 'Background' Traitor to War Hero: Erika Warmecht Torabaasu Part One: Quagmire MuoFaybljczmvjC.jpg Her eyes fluttered open, those blue hued orbs shifting from left to right. There she saw a tall man with slicked back blonde locks , he raised her large scarred hands over her soft baby cheeks. She soon brought her attention to the woman who had been holding her the entire time she had been alive. The blonde woman with the same blue hues perked up a smile only to have whispered to her. "Erika...Torabaasu... That is your name my child..." Therefore a blonde baby girl had started the tree branches of the Torabaasu family. Erika's father who had been named Vahn Schindler Warmecht, an association with the Nazi. A very wealthy powerful man who gives the powerful Fuher his powerful weaponry and therefore.Even if he never wanted to be part of the Nazi's in its high and mighty power. A few years making millions with the less of knowledge to had known he had been stealing houses, gold, anything from the jews before sending them to trains that headed to disaster. He then married a woman who had been part of the SS. A powerful figure who took down many foes before her.Young girls look up to such a cold-blooded murderer in the beginning of war..Many called her the Cold bitch of her concentration camp. Her name... Karlene Torabaasu.The two shared this perfect moment, then the years grew by.. Erika grew into a young child at 12.. Wearing her school attire with a broken metal fragment amongst her back.. In the place of BurgMagde, the young German child noticed smashed glass amongst the part of the shops that the Jews owned. even the synagogues windows had been destroyed to bits of shards. Each step within the eerie quiet shopping area she took. had a large crack underneath her shoes. Therefore her eyes peeled over to the blood all over the shards of broken glass. Her blue hues began to soften in sadness..Erika's attention was brought to a loud commotion, which in instinct dumbfoundedly ran toward it. She didn't want to believe it but could the voices be her parents..? '' ''The child brought herself to a scene a young girl should never even had seen. Her mother in her Nazi attire, drenched in the blood of Jews, wielding her pistol she soon shot four jews that had been lined up for death...and trailing her watery eyes to the right only to have seen her father being held down by her Mothers soldiers. Vahn Warmecht bawled his eyes out noticing the Jews she had headshotted, one had been pregnant.. he screamed struggling to get out of the grasp of the SS. Karlene stood before her husband, her eyes deeply saddened by the betrayal of her beloved. Did he himself.. actually cared for such file beings. Taking a deep breath, she started to reload her firearm only to have her soft chilling voice speak out toward Vahn. Karlene: Sie haben Gefühle für diese Juden? (You have feelings for these jews?) His eyes only deepened with anguish,and despair.. His heart physically broke when his Wife aimed the pistol to his forehead.. Her hand holding the firearm had been shaking from the emotions within all these scene..But they would had been both killed..Leaving there child alone in this cold warzone.. Vahn soon broke the silence,speaking between his sobs. Vahn:Sie sind Leute, Karlene. Oder ist dein Geist so von deinem Diktator gehirngewaschen worden? Du wirst mich auch erschießen Meine Geliebte ..? (They are people Karlene.. Or has your mind gotten so brainwashed by your Dictator. Your gonna shoot me too My beloved..?) '' The soilders holding her husband began to be puzzled by their commanders actions, Karlene slowly pushed on the trigger. Vahn brought his attention toward his daughter only to have spoken toward Erika with a sadden yet happy expression to his face.'' Vahn: Sei der Erretter ... Nicht der Nachfolger ...(Be The Savior... Not the follower...) Das pulling the trigger, the bullet went straight through her husbands head. They released his corpse letting it fall before the Cold Bitch.The rest of the jews tried to flee around Erika, leaving Karlene and her comrades to take fire, No bullets missed.. leaving the blood of jews to splatter all over the shooken child, This brought Karlene to walk toward her, stepping on the fallen jews who'm she murdered... Kneeling forth she brought her hands amongst her frail shoulders. Karlene:Das ist erst der Anfang..Erika ... Fürchte dich nicht vor dem Tod von Verrätern ... Du wirst es nur noch mehr fürchten .. Jetzt kann ich dir beibringen, eine großartige SS für den Fuhher zu werden(This is just the beginning..Erika..Do not fear the death of traitors.. You'll just dread it more.. Now I can teach you to become a great SS for the Fuherer) The journey started for the power of Nazism for the Torabaasu child. Part Two: The Ways of Nazism Hellshock-Anime-Art-Anime-nazi-1950964.jpeg